24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am
President Omar Hassan forces Jack Bauer to let himself be turned over to the terrorists in order to avoid an attack on Manhattan. Jack, in addition to CTU New York, close in on Hassan’s location, but are cut short by an insider. President Allison Taylor learns of the corruption taking place within her inner circle and the steps they took to ensure its success. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'President Allison Taylor' *'Rob Weiss' *'Ethan Kanin' *'Jack Bauer' *'Samir Mehran' 06:00:00 Rob Weiss checks up on Ethan Kanin's heart condition. He fears that he may not last long. Reluctantly, he locks Ethan's office before rejoining him in the situation room. Rob briefs with General Brucker on Ethan's condition and informs him he needs immediate medical attention. General Bruckner tells him to hold off until they can capture Hassan and deliver him to Samir Mehran. General Brucker is only interested in finding the bomb. They both brief President Taylor on Hassan's status. President Allison Taylor has an address she would like to go over with Ethan before going public and Rob offers to find him. Madam President is worried the bomb will go off in less than ten minutes. Meanwhile, Jack carries out Adrion Bishop while President Hassan thinks over the worth of his life over many other innocents. Dalia tries to talk some sense into Omar, telling him he's the best chance of the peace agreement going through. He disagrees with her. Jack locks Bishop in a fenced room so they can travel faster. Renee spoke with Jack, discussing how Omar did not agree with President Taylor's ultimatum. Jack said that his disagreement had no bearing on the mission, but he is knocked out with a crowbar from Omar. Omar drew a gun on Renee, telling her to free Bishop and lock herself up with Dalia, Kayla, and Jack. Omar surrendered himself to Bishop, who drove him to hand him over to Samir. Dalia and Kayla pleaded with him to change his mind, but he had made his mind up and left with Bishop. 06:06:42 Bishop and Hassan made it to the surface. Bishop commended Hassan for turning himself in to save thousands of lives. After Hassan entered Bishop's vehicle, he called General Brecker through a satellite phone to update him about Hassan surrendering himself. General Brecker was surprised that President Hassan was willing to give himself up to stop the bombing. General Brecker headed to Ethan's office, where Rob is tending to his condition. Brecker did not care if Ethan lived or died and told Rob to call Samir Mehran. Rob and General Brecker called Samir to confirm to him they have President Hassan. Hassan explained to Samir that President Taylor refused to meet Samir's demands, but Hassan would have. He wanted assurances that the bomb would not be detonated, but Samir cut them off. 06:09:46 Less than a minute before the uranium bomb detonated, Samir called Tarin Faroush to turn off the bomb and ordered him to acquire Hassan. 06:10:57...06:10:58...06:10:59... 06:15:14 06:16:25 06:20:22 06:24:02 06:26:42...06:26:43...06:26:44... 06:31:02 06:33:55 06:36:48...06:36:49...06:36:50... 06:41:04 06:43:16 06:45:06 06:48:25...06:48:26...06:48:27... 06:52:43 06:54:52 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...07:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Michael Gaston as General David Brucker * Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush * Michael Irby as Adrion Bishop * Larry Sullivan as Secret Service agent Hoskins Co-starring Production staff Memorable quotes Background information and notes * There is no final split screen at the end of this episode. See also *6:00am-7:00am (disambiguation) *Season 8 production staff